Derek and Me have Chat time!
by lolo14998
Summary: Me babysitting Derek, there will be other guest!   Disclame: DO NOT OWN SADLY
1. I should Be an Actor!

My time with Derek from the Darkest Powers series!

And guests.

Me: Hello, Derek!

Derek: …Why am I here?

Me: *glares*

Derek: …

Me: Ok, how about we bring…Simon in here too!

Derek: Stop avoiding the question.

*Simon walks in*

Me: Oh, thank God, Simon! I…um, mean, Hi Simon!*blushes*

Simon: Hi!

Derek: *raises eye brow at my blush*

Me:*Glares at Derek*

Simon: *looks between us with arms in an 'I surrender' position* um…

Me: Sorry, so how long do I need to keep Fido-um, I mean-Derek, here?

Derek: What! She's _babysitting me! And FIDO!_

Simon: *Slowly edges toward door*

Me & Derek: DON'T YOU DARE!

Simon: *Stops dead in his tracks* what?

Me: *Cry's* don't lie to me! You know what!

Simon: *hug's me* I'm sorry!

Me: *Grins* I should be an actor!

Derek: *Roles his eyes* you know that when you whisper so low the he can't here you I can, right?

Me: Say one word and I won't feed you.

Derek: *shuts up*

Me: Good doggie!

Derek: *Glares*

Me:*Shivers* Don't look at me like that.

Simon: You all better?*oblivious to me and Derek's little talk*

Me: Yeah, just don't do that, Ok?

Simon: Ok*hug's me*

Derek: *pretends to barf over Simons shoulder*

Me: *Glares at him*

Simon: I got to go, sorry. You can handle him, right?

Me: Yeah…I have some good…friends…that can help me too.*looks at Derek with evil glint in eyes*

Simon: K, Have fun!

Derek: *eye twitches* you gonna leave me here with _her!_

Simon: You'd rater be left with Tori?

Derek: *actually considers it* Point taken.

Simon: Bye guys!*walks out of door*

Derek: Wait! When will you be back for me?*looks at me*

Me: *Smiles like crazy person*

Derek: Danm you, Simon.

_**Ok if there's someone you want to guest star in here then tell me! Tell me how you like!**_


	2. The ShadowHunters are here!

My time with Derek from the Darkest Powers series!

And guests.

**Ok, reviewers. Some of you said Chloe but how about ppl from **_**other **_**books. (Preferbly hot Guys :})**

**Well…ON WITH THE STORY!**

Derek: Where's your food?

Me: Hidden from you.

Derek: _Why?_

Me: You'll eat it all!

Derek: Yeah, but I'm hungry!

Me: Too damn bad!

Derek:*glares*

Me: You know, you're _really _mean looking, like that.

Derek: *Smiles a _**beautiful**_ smile* How's that?

Me: *Drools*

Derek:*Still smiling*

Me: *Still drooling*

Derek: *Stops smiling*

Me: DO IT AGAIN!

Derek: Stop shouting! Werewolf hearing!

Me: Do it again!

Derek: No!

Me: DO IT!  
Derek: SSTTOOOPPP SHHOOUTTINNGG!

Me: Hahahaha I lowered you down to my level.

Derek:*glares* Food. Now.

Me: You aren't my boss, I'm your boss!

Derek: No your not!

Me: Yes I am. Shut up!

Derek: No!

Me: Yes!

Derek: No!

Me: YES!|

Derek: NNNOOO!

Me: *Gets phone and dials number*

Derek: Who are you calling?

Me: *Smiles sweetly at Derek* Hi, Chloe!

Derek: *Pales*

Me: Yeah, I'm sorry to interrupt you're time with you're dad, but can you drop off some friends for me?

Me: K thx! They live close by*hangs up*.

Derek: *keep getting paler*

Me: *Evil laugh*

*-15 min's of Derek being a really pale statue later-*

*There's a knock at the door*

Me: Is that you?

?: Yeah!

Me: YEAY! YOU CAME!

Derek: Who is it!

Me: hehehehehheehehheeh

*Jace Lightwood walks in*

Me: Jace!*Hugs him*

Jace: *Hugs back and pats head* Hey, my little minion.

Me: I am _not you're minion!_

Jace: *shrugs and laughs at my glare*

Me: We shall settle this in the training room later.

Jace: You know it!

Derek: Who the hell is the dyed blond want-a-be?*Glares at Jace*

Me: *smiles evilly* This is Jace Lightwood!

Isabelle: Aka: He can SOO kick your ass

Derek: *Raises eye brow* Who are you?*Looks at her*

Me & Jace: *Grin evilly*

Derek:*Stares at her almost drooling*

Me & Jace & Isabelle: *role eyes*

Derek: *Gets whacked in the back of his head*

Alec: *Snickers*

Magnus: Looks like someone was about to get touchy feely.

Me: *hugs them* Hi, guys!

Isabelle:*hugs back* Hey, How's it been? We _have _to go shopping soon.

Alec: *hugs me too* Hey!

Magnus: *looks at my black shirt with sparkles on it* Nice*hugs me* We do have to go shopping.

Clary: Hey! Baby sitting?*hugs me back*

Me: ah huh!

Derek: Who the hell hit-*turns around and sees Chloe*

Me and the Shodowhunter gang: *sits down and passes pop-corn around*

Derek: Um…Hi Chloe, So um…you know them?

Chloe: Now I do and-

Derek: What the hell are you wherein! Are those knives!*points at her weapon belt*

Chloe: This is Shadowhunter gear Derek*acts like she's talking to a 5 year old*

Derek: No…nononononononononono! And what the hell is a Shadowhunter?

Me: half angels or in Jace and Clary's case 3 quarter angels.

Derek: Who the hell is Clary?

Jace: *glares* listen you sorry son of a werewolf-

Clary: I am! Jace calm down.

Jace: *calms down*

Derek: Oh, I thought that there is a leprechaun in the world now.*smirks*

Me: O.O

_**To be continued!**_

_**Sorry, there was just allot going on. I will update soon and please give me ideas and tell about your book crushes and ill put them on here! **_


	3. In Hell

My time with Derek from the Darkest Powers series!

And guests.

_**Ok the next couple are 2 ppl/ vampires I should of thought of but didn't. **_

_**They will be in this chappy!*applause* This great idea is brought to you by: **__**Violentious Starr**__**!*applause***_

_**Well here we go!**_

Recap:

**Derek: Who the hell is Clary?**

**Jace: *glares* listen you sorry son of a werewolf-**

**Clary: I am! Jace calm down.**

**Jace: *calms down***

**Derek: Oh, I thought that there is a leprechaun in the world now.*smirks***

**Me: O.O**

Me: HOLY HELL!

Isabelle: SOMEONE HOLD HIM DOWN!*gets out whip*

Alec: *Staring open mouthed*

Magnus: *raises eyes brows*

Clary: *blushes angrily and starts yelling for Jace to calm down*

Jace: *Jumps up and punches Derek*

Isabelle: *attacks Derek*

Derek: OW DAMN IT!*fight Jace*

Me: *looks at Magnus, Alec and Chloe* Popcorn?

Magnus & Alec & Chloe:*grabs it while watched them fight* Thanks.

Me: No prob.*To them* Hey not the face! Jace and Derek face are to hot to be messed up!

Isabelle& Jace & Derek: NO PROMISES!

Me: *mutters* Fine, but Me, Chloe and Clary won't be happy if they get messed up.

Chloe & Clary: GOT THAT RIGHT!

Alec: Shouldn't we stop them?

Me & Magnus: Yeah…

**-1 hour of kick ass later-**

Derek: OOWW!

Me: Hold still!*bandages his forearm* I told you not to mess with them.

Derek: _When!_

Me: About 10 min before they came.

Derek: I didn't here you!

Me: To damn bad!

Derek: *grumbles*

Me: I know what will make you feel better!

Derek: Oh no!

Me: You don't even know what I'm going to say!

Derek: It came out of your mouth, its gonna be bad.

Me: *Glares*

Derek: *Smiles _**that**_ smile*

Me: *Try but fails not to drool*

Derek: *Stops smiling*

Me: *resist the erg to smack him* Well…ok…um…Were having a vamp's over! And Goth.

Derek: WHAT!

Me: *evil laugh*

Derek: WHER THE HELL WAS I WHEN ALL THE CREATURS BACAME REAL!

Me: In hell.

Derek: *Glares*

**-10 min of me getting dirty looks later-**

Me: STOP WITH THE DIRTY LOOKS!

Derek. *continues*

Me: You are a very hot Jackass!

Derek: Is that a compliment of an insult?

Me: No idea*thinks about it* I think it's an insult?

Derek: *shrugs*

**-There's a knick at me door-**

Me: AHHH! There here!*faints*

Derek: *looks at me with raised eye-brows* Well I guess ill just have to turn them away…

Me: You touch and door and I castrate you!

Derek: *freezes*

Me: Come in!

**-Raven and Alexander from Vampire Kisses come in-**

Me: Hay, Ray-ray!

Raven: Oh my Goth it's been to long since I've see you on the fly!

Me: *laughs* I know right! *whispers in her ear* Are you and Alexander still…?

Raven: Yep!

Me: Aww- I mean YEAY!

Alexander: Did you forget about me?

Me: Well...NO!

Alexander: *laughs and kisses me on the cheek*

Me: *Smiles and kisses him on the cheek*

Raven: Hey…mine.

Me: *laughs*

Derek: *stares* Wow.

Me: Hey, pick up your jaw off the flower. It's getting dirty.

Raven: Are you and him…

Derek: NO!

Me: *sighs* I wish…

Derek: O.O

Raven: He is cute.

Alexander: WHAT!

Me: *Laughs her a*s off*

**-To be Continued-**

**WHY WILL HARDLY ANTONE REVIEW! If I don't have ppl to interview than I may not update…**

**I work my butt of and you can't even write ONE SCENTINCE! HOW HARD IS IT!**

**Derek: Sad.**

**Me: I know.**

**Derek: I was talking about you.**


	4. NO JACOB!

My time with Derek from the Darkest Powers series!

And guests.

Alexander: c-cute? B-b-b-b-b-ut*Mouth open*

Derek: HAHAHahhaahhah-wait what?

Me: *Still lmao (laughing my ass off)*

Raven: But your gorgeous, Alexander!

Derek: Awwww!

Me: *clutches my stomach and try's to breath*

Alexander: *points to Derek* HA!

Me: Careful, he may bite.

Derek: Will not!

Me: Will too!

Derek: Will not!

Me: Will too!

Raven: Their flirting!

Alexander: Awwww! They look so cute together!

Derek: *Surprised* WHAT!

Me: *Happy* WHAT!

Alexander& Raven: *laughs* Hey we gotta go. Jagger and them all…

Me: Ahh I totally understand! Go! Bye guys!

Derek: …

Me: *shoves elbow into his ribs*

Derek: OW! I mean…Bye guys!

Me: Good boy!

**-Alexander and Raven Leave-**

Me: Well it's just you and me alone again.

Derek: Dear God…

******************5 hours later******************

Derek: *eye twitches*

Me:*Drools*

Derek: *Grabs baseball bat* THAT'S IT! I CANT TAKE YOU STAREING AT SHIRTLESS JACOB BLACK ANYMORE!

Me: NNOOOOO! LAVE ME AND NEW MOON ALONE!

Derek: *bashes TV with baseball bat*

Me: *Sob's* NonononononononononoNONOOOOO! Jacob!

Derek: YES!

Me: *eyes turn red, sprout fangs and picks up her phone*

Derek: O.O GET THEE BACK SATIN! *holds up finger cross*

Me: *hisses*


	5. Nyx Help Me

My time with Derek from the Darkest Powers series!

And guests.

Derek: *Grabs wooden stake* AAHHH!  
Me: WHERD DID YOU GET THAT!

Derek: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**-Two hours of screaming later-**

Derek: *panting*

Me: You done now?

Derek: *whispers* ahhhhh…

Me: Done _now_?

Derek: wait….AHHHHH!

Me: …

Derek…

Me: …?

Derek: Yeah I'm done now.

Me: _Finally_

Derek: Well you're a-a…

Me: A what?

Derek: A Vampire?

Me: Yes and no.

Derek: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES AND NO!

Me: I mean, I am only when I want to be *Winks*

Derek: b-but…y-you- your- a- but…MIGRANE!

Me: Hahahaha that's what I'm here for.

Derek: *Eye twitches* I'm gonna take a nap…*Falls on floor with a BANG!*

Me: *Walk's toward bathroom but grabs phone while laughing evilly*

**-1 Hour later-**

Derek: *Still out cold*

Me: *Walks to door and opens it *

**-James Stark walks in-**

Stark: Onyx! Hey! What's u-

Me: Shhh!

Stark: *Looks confused*

Me: *Points to, still, knocked out Derek on couch*

Stark: *raises eye brows and whispers* Not so innocent I see…

Me: *Throws knife at Stark and it hits wall right beside his head.*

Stark: O.O You still got it I see…

Me: *Snags him be collar with my knife and drags to my bed room *

Stark: Nyx help me…


	6. Emo Cave

**My time with Derek from the Darkest Powers series!**

**And guests.**

**This is for… ****Windcat****! Have Fun Reading and I as SO sorry for not doing this in the first place!**

**Guests: James and Poppy from Night World Series, and James Stark for House of Night series**

**Recap:**

**Stark: *raises eye brows and whispers* Not so innocent I see…**

**Me: *Throws knife at Stark and it hits wall right beside his head.***

**Stark: O.O You still got it I see…**

**Me: *Snags him be collar with my knife and drags to my bed room ***

**Stark: Nyx help me…**

******~Four hours later~******

**Stark: Goddess! I'm so tired. That was hard- and different- , but so much fun too!**

**Me: Wimp, I've had harder-**

**Derek: OH GOD! *Looks at us walking out of my bedroom* Please! No more! Eww!**

**Me& Stark: You PERVERT! *Smack Derek* **

**Stark: We where playing archery in her Wii!**

**Me: And her got his ass **_**creamed**_**! *Snickers***

**Stark: Hey! It's not my falt! I'm better at it in **_**real **_**life.**

**Me: Goddess, I hope you are…because, well, lets face it. That was **_**sad**_**  
**

**Derek: My cheek hurts….**

**Me & Stark: I don't care**

**Derek: -_-**

**Stark: Hey, Onyx. I should be heading back, its a few hours 'tell dawn**

**Derek: *Whispers behinds Starks back* Yessss!**

**Me: Aww! K, bye Jamie!**

**Stark: *Glares and walks out, pausing at the door* Derek, man. I heard that. *Closes door***

**Derek: *mutters under breath* Why'd you call him Jamie?**

**Me: Oh, his names is James**

**Derek: I thought it was…Never mind…**

**Me: Derek…**

**Derek: ….**

**Me: *Phone vibrates in back pocket* Hello? THEIR HERE! Yeah, bring them in!**

**Derek: *Looks like I just said that Simon was a female and Tori was a guy* **

**Me: What?**

**Derek: **_**MORE**_** people?**

**Me: Yep *Cheerful***

**Derek: T^T**

***********~15 minutes later~**********

**Me: *Bounces up in down in excitement.**

**Derek:*looms in corner***

**Me: People are going to think your Emo, stop looming in the Emo Cave.**

**Derek: …*Looms***

**Me: *Looks at Derek disappointed*When are you going to get out of you Emo Cave?**

**Derek: When you shut the hell up!**

**Me: O.O**

**Derek: …**

**Me: T^T**

**Derek: Hey, I-I didn't…**

******~Door opens and Poppy and James walk in~******

**Poppy and James: Onyx! What's u- *Looks at crying me and looming giant Derek***

**Derek: This isn't what it look li-**

**James and Poppy: *Start beating up Derek***

**Me: *Laughs my ass off***


End file.
